Sideley Meets His Girl
by transformationsgirl
Summary: first time writing. A U.S.A.F pilot is asked to join C.H.R.O.M.E. and work with Finn, Holley, and Siddelay. She thinks it will be easy but when it gets dangerous in the field and feelings flare between her and siddelay will they get to hot. War-lords come forth and threaten the mission. Will things get to close for comfort. rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Im new and could use some help. I dont think im a grate wrighter though Im going to try. But I would love to hear what you guys that read this have to say. Tell me what I need to fix. cause I have no idea what I am doing.**

Name: Angelar Sidewinder

Pilot call name: Angel Fire

Age: 26

Works: U.S.A.F

Fly's:Bombardier Global 6000 Jet

Job: special protector, war zone pick up and go pilot, fire fight

Look Like: 5'7, 140lbs, built up strong, golden dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, thick southern country accent, scar across left collar bone ( has a metal plait and 9 screws).

Lives: Springfield Tennessee

Personality: can be very bitchy and or sassy and mean because of past history with family and being hurt by others. Very protective of close friends and the family that she likes. Has not had many boyfriends. Can be very loving and cuddly if she likes you. Loves to go to clubs and dance. Has a house in the states she shares with 2 marines Quinn( call name: Firstgear ) Alex (Shadowswift ) an army medic Blake (evac) and army sniper David ( Livewire ) that live there with her . There like here 2nd family. Rides horse, does archery, does every crazy thing here older and younger brothers do. Screws off around the house with them to. Drives a red ford 1995 dually power-stroke diesel, and a black 2013 camaro. Does not like to have her left shoulder touched. Played softball, soccer, and was top of the class in AFROTC in collage and high school.

Dark sky's spread out before me. Lights flashed all around my jet. Early warnings blared through the hole plane. Loud bangs rang through the air as the plane shook. I had to get through this. I had special cargo in the hold. The national congress men. I was almost through enemy air space. Another 2 minuets and we would be out and safe. The warning system cried out that a missile was coming straight at the noise of my jet. I dived hard and rolled to the left deploying chaff the missile blew up behind me metal shrapnel cutting into the side and back end of my jet. Suddenly everything started to get quiet. The loud bangs and booms faded. The shaking stopped. I put the plane on auto pilot, unbuckled and went to go check on the other people.

"is everyone alright in here" I called out. One of the men looked at the others and turned "I believe we are all fine. Thank you Miss Angelar." I nodded my head and went back to the cockpit. I radioed into the London air port telling them in an hour we would arrive. With a safe landing the congress men were hurried away to another car and left for whatever they had to do here. I stated the check of the outside of my plane. It wasn't pretty. The metal of the plane sides were ripped and dented badly. It would be a while before I could leave London. The sound of tires squeals on asphalt, doors opening and slamming with rapid footsteps. "Miss sidewinder" a voice called from the other side of the plane. "over here" I called back. 4 men in black walked around the jet and circled me. " I watched them walk around me. " can I help you guys " I said

. " we are agents of C.H.R.O.M.E ma'am. C.H.R.O.M.E thinks you are a very promising pilot and would like you to come work for them. You would be working air to ground field missions with another pilot and 2 other field agents. You would also be on the ground for missions to." " what about my jet. Will I still be able to fly it or keep it" I said. "we do not no about your jet ma'am but me can try and get it back to you." another man said. " so will you come with us" another said. I thought about it for a minuet " sure why not". All 4 men nodded. ' this way ma'am" one of them grabbed me roughly by the arm and started to walk forward. The pushed me into a large black suv and shut the door. Soon after they started to drive I feel asleep after the night I had.

Next thing I no the door I was asleep on was opened and I was nearly falling out. But someone grabbed me by the arm before I could fall. Sunlight blinded me as I blinked the sleep from my eyes. I slid the rest of the way out of the car and was pushed forward. The many buildings in front of me were hard to look at because all of them were chrome. The roar of a plane engine caught my attention. I looked up to see a silver and black jet with an A113 on the horizontal stabilizer " this way please Miss" one of the men said and pushed me along. I was led through many halls with few people in them. I was led to a door and is swooshed open and I was shoved into a small office. The door slid closed. I looked up to see a man in a black suit with a bright purple tie, red hair and blue eyes looking at me with a tight smile. " you must be Miss Sidewinder. I'm glad you excepted my offer to come to C.H.R.O.M.E. My name is Arthur Wheelwell." I gave a tight smile back and leaned across the desk to shake hands" its nice to meet you sir. So if I may ask why did you pick me to be you second pilot".

"We've heard about all the grate back ups, air fight's and pull out's you've done Miss Sidewinder" Arthur said back to me." so I wanted to be sure you would come here before I asked you to join C.H.R.O.M.E". " what about the Air Force will I still be with them if I join C.H.R.O.M.E" I asked back. If I couldn't be in the Air Force I wouldn't do it."Do not worry you will stay with them. But you will work for us for a little while" he promised. I thought a little harder on this subject. I guess it was ok I would at least get to do what I loved. " what about my jet and other clothing" I asked kind of forcefully. " we will get your jet fixed and flown here for you to use on missions and we will give you some money to buy some clothing with." He answered without a problem. I relaxed at that. I loved flying my global 6000 "so Miss Sidewinder will you join and work for C.H.R.O.M.E"Arthur's smooth English voice asked." I would be happy to work for you sir" I said strongly back a shook his hand again. " come with me please I will show you were you will be staying and were everything is.

After about an hour I new were my quarters were, the rec. room the lunch room, workout room, shooting range, sparing rooms, armory, and a lot of other things.

Arthur had other things to do so he told me how to get to the aircraft hanger. I was starting to see more people now. Most if not all looked at me weird. Had to be the uniform. Had to be I look really funny in it. I went in to the hanger and all types of jets and planes were there from small prop planes to airbuses. I wasn't watching were I was going and bumped into someone. I spun around to see a guy about 6'1 or 6'2 spin around and looked at me. He had black hair with bright brown eyes dress in just jeans and a button up shirt. " I'm really sorry" I got out quickly. He looked me up and down with a weird look. "your not from around here are you" he asked with a British accent. " um.. no I'm not. I'm actually new" my country accent came in there. His face lit up in a smile. He stuck his hand out " Name's Hawker Siddeley. But everybody calls me Siddeley". " I grinned back at him and shook his hand to. " names Angelar Sidewinder". "so were are you from"." . I'm from the United States". Both of his eyebrows roes at that statement in surprise." Well blimey what are you doing all the way over here" siddeley asked. "I had to bring some U.S. dignitaries from an

embassy in Swaziland back to London. Then I was brought here". "So do you fly or do you work on the planes". I asked to be nice. I had nothing better to do than to get to know someone here" I fly that Gulfstream G5 spy jet" he pointed to a black and silver jet with A113 on its back. That was the same plane I saw land when I got here." that's the same jet I saw land when I got here this morning" I stared at the beautiful jet. It looked almost new. The tapping of heels echoed in the hanger. A woman about my age in a dark blue dress suit walked far enough to be seen " come on siddeley we have a meeting we need to be at soon". "coming Holley" siddeley said. He turned back to me " hey sorry I need to go I'll see you around". " its fine and yeah I'll see you around" i said with a smile and walk off as he did the same. damn he was hot i said mentally with a grin**.**

**So how was that. I hope it was ok. Tell we whats up, whats cool, not cool, need to be taken out or left. I'll work on the font for the talking soon. The more reviews the faster I post the next chapter :D**


	2. A New Day, A New Mission, A New Friend

Chapter 1 of SMHG

**(mental thoughts)**

**thank you to M****ereMcQueen314**

**for the help and the review. **

**You are the first person to read my **

**story I hope you keep reading to**

**other people I hope you read and review**

At diner that night I stood in the line to get food. I looked around to see by any chance I new anyone. In the far back of the room I saw Siddeley sitting with the same girl that came and got him this afternoon with an older man. I got my food and left to my quarters to eat, do some paper work and finally some good sleep.

(Uuuh who's knocking on my door so early). I pulled myself out of bed and opened the door. " can I help you this morning" I asked a little irritable. Some lady stood there " Miss Sidewinder please get dressed we need to introduce you to your new team, your mission brief, and get all your new C.H.R.O.M.E weapons and tech together ". (yeah I get some new fun toys). "alright give me five minuets and come in". She walked in to the living room space of my quarters and sat down. Last night while I was messing around in here looking around. I found shirts, tank tops, jeans, sock and in the bath room all other needs. I pulled on a black shirts with a pair of jeans that were in here with my combat boots. My blond hair was put up into a ponytail. I walked out and the lady and myself left.

The lady opened a door and told me to go in. Arthur was in there and so was Siddeley. He gave a small smiled at me and I nodded to him. The girl and the older man were there to. "good morning Miss Sidewinder"."good morning everyone". "I would like to introduce you to who you will be working with for the next little while". Arthur started. "This is Finn Mcmissile" he was the older man with a small smile on his face. He had a head full of black and graying hair, with a black neat trimmed mustache, with blue-green eyes with a gray suite." Miss Holley Shiftwell" she had alburn hair with a purple bangs, in a black dress suite again, with emerald eyes with a frown on her face. "and Hawker Sideley" of cores Siddeley was watching me with a blank face.(wonder whats wrong with him)

The man named Finn sat up in his seat a put his hand out to me." pleasure to meet me you Miss sidewinder". Wow really thick British accent." The pleasure is all mine and please call me Angel or Angelar since I'll be working with you all". Holley had a deeper frown on her face. (wonder what her problem is ). " I'll let you get to know each other later on. Now on to the mission briefing. In Brazil there has been some serious slave trading going on. We have intelligence that a war-lord by the name on Dominic Braker is leading this. He has extrema knowledge on all things military. Many tourist little boys, little girls, female teens, and young woman. This needs to stop and its been going on for at least 2 years and Brazil hasn't got anything on it or tried to stop it". ( this is really big for a new persons first mission)

"why are you sending us in though Arthur" Finn piped up with a look that said there had to be more than what he was telling us." to other agents we sent in have went missing both were men and that was a week in a half ago". We were all quiet at that statement. (For a first mission this was a pretty big. But hey its better than just flying some rich guys around and hope I don't get shot down because there hated)." so when do we start" I asked. Finn and Siddeley glanced at me " you all leave in 2 days. Miss Sidewinder you Bombardier Global should be here by tomorrow as well. You will fly along side Siddeley to Brazil.

" wait your a pilot"! Sideley squawked .All 3 were leaning forward with wide eyes." I thought you would know that I was a pilot since Arthur said I would be the second pilot for you all" I turned and looked at Arthur. They all turned to. He sheepish grin . " I am truly sorry I forgot to tell you that you were getting a pilot. You all knew you would be getting someone. I also knew you all wanted a medic but we could not find a medic with field agent knowledge".

"so what do you fly" Siddeley asked fast. I blinked he looked like a little kid learning the biggest secret. " um..the Bombardier Global 6000 its Dark blue and silver with U.S-117 on the bottom and top of its wings". " how long have you been flying". " 4 years for the Air Force and when I was in high school I had a privet pilot license". Sideley opened his mouth and was about to ask another question but Finns laughter cut him off. " Sideley calm down mate. You can ask her all the things you want later old chap". Siddeley had a down cast look on his face now.

When we were all finished the lady came in and asked for me to come. I fallowed her down even more halls.( I don't think this lady likes me very much she don't sound like it at all.) I got all kinds of goodies. Different kinds of guns from hand guns to assault riffles, ammo, knives, tracking devices, small spy cameras, goggles that zoomed in and took pictures in all kind of ways, all kinds of exploding things that I cant even name. A bullet proof vest and some awesome sunglasses.

It was about 1pm when I got done with everything and I was starving I hadn't got to get any food since I got up this morning. So I headed to the lunch room to see if they still had any lunch. They did and I was stuffed by the time I walked out. Now on to find Mr. Arthur about clothing.

After a short talk with Arthur about clothing I was in a car driving to a town about a hour away. I went in several stores buying jeans and shorts that fit, a pair of cowboy boots and vans, under clothing, nice shirts and tank tops that fit to and some hoodies. I'm a hoody freak. Arthur said to get some dresses, shirts and heels in case I needed them. Why would I need them but I did it anyway cause he said so.

When I got back it was dinner time and everyone was starting to come get food. I stated to walk away to go back to my quarters again with dinner when a high pitched whistle sounded I looked around and found Siddeley by himself at a table waving a me to come over. " Hey. Where have you been all afternoon I couldn't find you". It was kind of weird to know someone was looking for me so hard. " I left to get some clothing from a town not to far away". I sat in there for at least an hour and answered every single thing Siddeley could through at me. Some we laughed at and there were stories from some to. By the time I got to my room I was ready for a hot shower and bed. When my head hit the pillow all I could think about was the mission Sideley and my jet. The last thought I had was I couldn't wait to get my Global.


	3. Protective Sideley

SMHG chapter 2

Thank you to all my lovely readers and reviewers. Hope you like it

I popped out of bed that morning early. Oh I was so happy I get my plane back today. I could check it over and then take it of a fly in the big bright blue sky. Maybe challenge Siddeley to a sky race like we did at my old Air Force base. Once a year some of the best pilots would come with their planes to be in some of the fastest and dangerous races. I personally had won a couple of times in both missile avoidance coarse. I pulled on a tight dark blue tank top, some Dark wash jeans, some cowboy boots with my hair down and left.

By the time I got in the lunch room only a few people were there. I sat down and started to check my phone. I hadn't noticed someone sit beside me cause I was reading text messages from all my brothers wanting to know where I was. Till I felt someone rapping a piece of hair around there finger. I jerked up and saw Siddeley in the next seat his food in front of him and had this sexy smirk on his face. For the first time in a long time my cheeks became bright red and I looked down. "you know you look really pretty with your hair down Angel". That turned my cheeks even redder. This was kind of awkward for me. Him face turned concerned " whats wrong angel". "N-Nothings wrong, what makes you think that".

A grin came to his face. Like he new what was wrong. Kinda like one of them grins you want to slap off a persons face. For the rest of breakfast we sat in silence. I had caught him looking at me a couple of times. From not having a boyfriend very much it was kind of weird to have someone as good looking as Siddeley looking at me. " good morning old boy and Miss Angelar" the cheery voice of Finn came out of know where and scared both of us. Finn sat down on the other side of the table with a smile and began to eat.

" so do you no when your jet will get here Miss Angelar" Finn asked. That's right I didn't know when my jet would be here. Hum.. looks like I'm going to have to look for someone how would know. " I don't when it will be here. Sideley do you know of someone I could ask"." we can just go to the hanger and see when it comes in. I think it should be up there for the mechanics to know about". I nodded my head. " then if you don't mind lets go. Have a good rest of the morning Finn"

" you said you plane was a Bombardier Global right Angel". " yep" I pooped the P at the end. " its not up here". He frowned " come on Angel" he grabbed my arm and pulled me a little ways. " hey john"! he yelled out. There was a loud clang and some cures words" what, what do you want" a little chubby man stepped out covered in grease from beside a small prop plane. " do you know about a Bombardier Global that's coming in today". " yeah why do you want to know Sid". He snapped. Sid that's a funny nickname

That's when I stepped out from behind Siddeley. " because I want to no were my plane is" I snapped back a little to hard. The little chubby man looked surprised then looked me up and down. This sick grin came over his face " well hello sexy. What are you doing with a boy like Sid you should come be with a real man like me" he cooed with a wink. That nearly made me gag in disgust. Sideley must have saw my face cause he was about to step in front of me again and say something but I don't like people dissing on my friends. " sure when you grow another 8 or 9 inches and lose some weight " I purred back. " Bitch" he mumbled. " what did you just call her " Sideley snarled. The little man looked taken aback along with me. He snapped his head down and looked at the ground.

" The plane will be here" he looked down at a watch " in about 30 to 40 minuets". " thank you" both of us said harshly and walked out of the hanger. Sideley was quiet. He's not usally quiet so I glanced at him. He looked mad like beat the crap out of you mad. As we walked I leaned over a nudged him with my shoulder and he glanced at me " you alright you look pretty worked up" I asked. He didn't answer me. " if your worked up about what that little guy said don't be" I grinned. " its not the first time a guys said something like that to me or called me a bitch".I was called a bitch by everybody in high school even by my best friend. We would mess with each other like that. " a man should never say something like that to any woman. That's what my father taught me"he said with a very serious face. I started to giggle and he looked at me like I was crazy. " man we need more guys in the states to be taught that. And that's grate that you think like that" I said with a soft smile. You've found a rare guy if that's what he bides by and was taught. He still keep that frown on his face the hole time we waited outside. When the sound of jet engines filed the air I looked up to see my beautiful jet. In all of its dark blue and silver glory looking like new.

When it landed we went on bored Sideley sat his butt in a seat while I check all over the inside and outside of the plane. I was perfect know paint scratches nothing. " Hey Sideley " I called. he poked his head out of the jet " got a question for ya". " what is it" I looked at him serious then grinned " wanna go for an air race"


End file.
